devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhramari Devi
Bhramari is a Hindu Goddess. She is an incarnation of the Adi-Shakti. Bhramari means 'the Goddess of bees' or 'the Goddess of black bees'. She is associated with bees, hornets and wasps, which cling to her body. She is typically depicted as holding a mace, trident, sword and shield in her four hands. Bhramari Devi and Lord Vishnu.png|Bhramari Devi and Lord Vishnu Bhramari Devi Sending out Her Armies of Black Bees.png|Bhramari Devi Sending out Her Armies of Bees Bhramari Devi, Goddess of Black Bees.png|Bhramari Devi Surrounded and Covered With Black Bees Bhramari Devi, The Goddess of Black Bees.png|Parvati Transformed into Bhramari Devi Bhramari Devi's Army of Bees Attack The Demons.png|Bhramari Devi and Her Army of Black Bees Bhramari Devi's Swarm of Bees Attack The Demons.png|Bhramari Devi and Her Armies of Black Bees Bhramari Devi's Swarm of Bees Cause Havoc.png|Bhramari Devi Causes Havoc on The Battlefield For Arunasur, Lord Shiva and Kartikeya Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Surrounded By Black Bees.png|Bhramari Devi Manifests in Violent Form Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Takes Violent Form.png|Bhramari Devi Becomes Violent Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Turns Furious.png|Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Becomes Violent Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Turns Violent.png|Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Manifests in Violent Form Four-Armed Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi's Armies of Black Bees Attack Arunasur Four-Armed Ferocious Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Goddess Bhramari Devi With Four Arms Four-Armed Furious Bhramari Devi.png|Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Becomes Ferocious Four-Armed Furious Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi in Violent Form Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi Surrounded By Bees.png|Bhramari Devi, The Goddess of Black Bees Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi Surrounded By Black Bees.png|Parvati Transforms Herself into Bhramari Devi Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi Turns Furious.png|Bhramari Devi's Rage After Killing Arunasur Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Parvati as Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Prepares To Kill Arunasur.png|Four-Armed Bhramari Devi Attacks The Demons Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Raising Her Longsword To Kill Arunasur.png|Bhramari Devi Raises Her Longsword To Kill Arunasur Four-Armed Infuriated Goddess Bhramari Devi Surrounded By Bees.png|Mata Bhramari Devi Four-Armed Infuriated Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi Kills Arunasur Four-Armed Outraged Bhramari Devi.png|Outraged Bhramari Devi Four-Armed Outraged Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi's Wrath After Killing Arunasur Four-Armed Wrathful Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi's Violent Rage Infuriated Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi's Violent Wrath Kartikeya and His Mother Parvati, as Bhramari Devi.png|Kartikeya Sees His Mother Parvati as Bhramari Devi Lord Shiva Amazes Kartikeya and Terrifies Arunasur By Showing Them Parvati's Bhramari Devi Form.png|Lord Shiva, Kartikeya and Arunasur Get a Glimpse of Parvati as Bhramari Devi Lord Shiva and Kartikeya Watch Arunasur Getting Killed By Bhramari Devi.png|Lord Shiva and Kartikeya Watch Bhramari Devi Punishing Arunasur Lord Shiva and Kartikeya Watch Arunasur Getting Punished By Bhramari Devi.png|Kartikeya and Lord Shiva Watch Arunasur Getting Punished By Bhramari Devi Lord Shiva Requests Arunasur To Surrender To Bhramari Devi or Die at Her Hands.png|Lord Shiva Requests Arunasur To Surrender To Bhramari Devi or Die at Her Hands Lord Shiva Requests Arunasur To Surrender To Bhramari Devi or Die.png|Lord Shiva Requests Arunasur To Seek Bhramari Devi's Forgiveness or Die at Her Hands Lord Shiva, Kartikeya and Parvati as Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Bhramari Devi Frees Lord Shiva, Kartikeya and The World From Arunasur Mohini and Lord Vishnu Protect Bhramari Devi From Mahishi.png|Mohini and Lord Vishnu Protect Bhramari Devi From Mahishi Mohini Decides To Protect Four-Armed Bhramari Devi.png|Mohini Meets Bhramari Devi Mohini Promises Bhramari Devi's Protection.png|Bhramari Devi and Mohini Meet Mohini Protects Bhramari Devi From Mahishi.png|Mohini and Bhramari Devi Confront Mahishi Nandi, Ganesh and Kartikeya Pray To Bhramari Devi.png|Nandi, Kartikeya and Ganesh Laud Bhramari Devi Parvati as Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Parvati as Bhramari Devi, The Goddess of Black Bees The Gods, Lords Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, Goddesses Lakshmi and Saraswati, Sage Narad, Nandi, Ganesh and Kartikeya Glorify Bhramari Devi.png|All Hail Bhramari Devi, The Killer of Arunasur Bhramari Devi and Mohini.png|Mohini and Bhramari Devi Mohini Protecting Bhramari Devi From Mahishi.png|Bhramari Devi Takes Massive Form Behind Mohini Parvati Manifests as Four-Armed Goddess Bhramari Devi.png|Parvati Manifests Herself in The Form of Bhramari Devi Bhramari Devi Takes Back Violent Form.png|Parvati Takes Back The Violent Form of Bhramari Devi Appearance Bhramari Devi had four hands, each of them holding a mace, trident, longsword and shield. Innumerable black bees, hornets and wasps cling onto her body. Story She is the killer of a demon named Arunasur, which runs as follows: In the city of the demons, there lived a powerful demon named Arunasur. He was a furious God hater and a hypocrite. With a view to conquer the Gods, he went to the banks of the Ganges in the Himalayas, practiced a very hard penance, to Brahma, taking him to be the protector of the demons. First influenced by Tamas Guna, he withheld in his body the five Vayus and partook only the dry leaves and repeated, the Gayatri Mantra and practiced austerities. Thus he practiced for full ten thousand years. Then for another ten thousand years the demon lived drinking some drops of water only; then for another ten thousand years he remained by inhaling air only; and then for another ten thousand years he did not take any thing and thus practiced his wonderful penance. Thus practicing his penance, a sort of wonderful halo of light emitted from his body and began to burn the whole world. The demon was practicing his austerities and saw that the demon was immersed in meditation with his eyes closed; and he looked, as it were, blazing with fire, as if a second fire himself. His belly had become dried up, body withered and the nerves of the bodies, too, became almost visible; only the life breath was lingering there. Later, Arunasur had gotten the boon from Lord Brahma that he will not be killed by any two or four legged creatures. Then, puffed up with that boon, the demons Arunasur called on all the other demons that lived in the nether regions. The demons, that were under his shelter, came and saluted him, as their king and, by his command, they sent messengers to the Heavens to fight with the Gods. Hearing from the messenger that the demons were willing to fight with the Gods, Indra trembled with fear and went instantly with the Gods to the abode of Brahma. Taking Brahma, too, along with them from there, they went to the Vaikunth and took Vishnu with them and all went to Kailash where Lord Shiva lived. There they all held a conference how to kill the demon, the enemy of the Gods. While, on the other hand, Arunasur, the king of the demon surrounded by his army, went ere long to the Heavens. The demon, then, through the power of his penances, assumed various forms and seized the rights and possessions of the Moon, the Sun, Yamraj, Agni and all the others. All the Gods, then, dislodged from their stations went to the region of Kailash and represented to Lord Shiva about their own troubles and dangers respectively. They turned to Parvati, the part incarnate of the Supreme Goddess, to save them to kill Arunasur in the Himalayas, Parvati said that she will because she was aware of Arunasur's boon that he will be killed by six-legged creatures. Arunasur's next intention was to attack Parvati, he has sent in a large, powerful army of his own, she was aware of his boon that she will kill him in the form of a six-legged creature. Parvati then grew to massive size, having four hands holding a mace, trident, longsword and shield. Then from the skies, she closed her eyes and countless bees, hornets, wasps, flies, termites, mosquitos and spiders came down from the skies like locusts, crawled onto her body and then clung onto her like glue and tape, some crawled on her, bottom to the middle part of her body, including the back and the front and also some have emanated from her body. Soon, Arunasur and his army saw that Parvati has taken the form of Bhramari Devi. Arunasur's army flung their weapons on her. She blocked their weapons with her shield and other demons were kicked by it too, she used her weapons, some were stabbed and decapitated by the long-sword and trident, some were kicked and powdered by the mace. And also some that Bhramari Devi had sent out all bees, hornets, wasps, flies, termites, mosquitoes and spiders to kill them. Now this time, she saw that Arunasur was the last demon remaining in battlefield, she again sent out all of the bees, hornets, wasps, flies, termites, mosquitoes and spiders to kick down Arunasur, they crawled all over him and ripped opened his breasts, chest, back and belly, along with his arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet and toes. Soon after seeing Arunasur's great fall, the bees, hornets, wasps, flies, termites, mosquitoes and spiders came back to Bhramari Devi and clung on her again. The Gods eulogized the Goddess Bhramari Devi.